The Perfect Trip
by Keyoni
Summary: This is a oneshot about Mimi wanting to see Joe really badly.


**The Perfect Trip**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just a fan with wild imagination.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Mimi sat her computer staring at the e-mail on the screen. Her cousin, who lived in Japan, had just invited her to come stay with them for her first week of summer after school ended. When the shock had subsided, she almost screamed from excitement.

"Mom! Mom!"

* * *

Mimi walked out the front door of their flat and jumped into the car she had gotten for her recent birthday. She whined down the window, her car having no air conditioning, and felt the wind blow through her wavy chestnut hair. She loved spring.

She pulled into the parking lot of the mall and wasted no time. If she was going to Japan she needed to get great clothes to show-off to Sora. Mimi was an expert shopper and found all the best styles at the cheapest price. Of course, if she found something she had to have, she would buy it no matter what.

After two hours of price tags, perfume, and annoying cash registers, she was weighed down with a number of bags from various stores. She decided to walk to the food court to find something to drink before she went home.

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned around and her large eyes scanned the surrounding crowd. Again, she heard her name but she saw who it was this time. A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes was walking briskly towards. She had always thought he was handsome but now faced with the prospect of Joe he seemed to wither before her.

"Hey Michael," she said kindly, feeling bad for thinking like that.

"Hi! Haven't seen you around lately. Doing some shopping?"

She never realized how annoying he was. Obviously, she was shopping. She was at the mall wasn't she? With bags in her hand? _My god_, she thought but just answered, "Yeah."

"The gang is over there," he said pointing. "Why don't you join us?"

Mimi wished he was Joe and the gang was the digidestined. _What am I thinking? I'm not home yet._ She had surprised herself. Home? She suddenly laughed, it was her home and she missed it terribly. She thought about that saying, "Home is where the heart is."

"What's so funny?" Michael asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm going home," She giggled.

"Oh…okay… Maybe another time…" He backed away from her. "Bye! See you around." He then turned and left. He looked a little scared.

Mimi shrugged. If she had scared him, he was going to have a hard life. She left with a smile glued to her face. She was going home.

* * *

She was finally in Japan and for the next ten days, she'd be with her best friends. "I'm going out!" she called out when she was on her way out the door which might have been rude but she missed her friends so much. Her feet trod the familiar path towards the Kamiya's apartment. Mimi hoped that at least one of them was home. She especially wanted to see Tai.

Mimi reached the door and saw the old sign hanging to its left. She rapped on the door, feeling oddly nervous. Through the door she heard, "Tai will you get it?" Good, both Tai and Kari were home.

"We're going to be late for the movie." Ah, Matt was complaining like usual.

"Tai, if you're not going to get I, I will!" Sora was there too.

"Tai hurry up."

"I'm getting the door." Seconds later the door opened and Mimi saw a blond boy only a few years younger then herself.

Takeru didn't look up when he opened the door instead looked at Mimi's cowboy boots. "Sorry," he mumbled and Mimi grimaced, when had he become so shy?

"We're going to a movie but we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" he said loudly so the people inside could hear. Maybe he wasn't all that shy.

"Who is it?" Matt yelled back.

Mimi stepped past Takeru and went into the living room where Tai, Matt, Sora, and Kari were. They seemed to be facing off, only Matt looked comfortable.

"Hey guys!" She yelled, throwing up her hands.

"Mimi!" Sora shrieked while jumping up and giving her old friend a hug. They all took turns embracing the girl.

"Mimi we didn't know you were coming. This is great!" Tai exclaimed.

Izzy stepped into the room, "What's…Mimi! Good to see you." He went forward and put his arms around her. He was a lot taller now then he had been four years ago. "Do you want to come to the movie with us?"

"'Course."

The seven of them set off and were only a little late. Mimi had an amazing time and it felt just like the old days.

* * *

The days she had flew by fast, filled with so many warm memories and before she knew it, it was time for her to go back to her family. Although the week should have been fulfilling Mimi was left with this feeling of lacking. She hadn't seen Joe at all because he was on vacation, out of town. She wished so hard that he would have this mystical feeling and come home early, just to see her.

Sitting at the airport next to her gate Mimi watched the people from all over the world pass by. "Flight 132v from Hong Kong to Tokyo just landed." She looked up, the gate to that flight was right next to hers. Watching the passengers file off she saw him.

"Joe!" she yelled standing up and waving her arms like an idiot. Under normal circumstance, she would never humiliate herself like this but this was…Joe.

He had been talking to one of his friends and not heard his name being called. When Mimi practically screamed at the top of her lungs, he turned towards her and when saw her looked stunned.

"Flight 131 from Tokyo to New York now boarding." Mimi looked helplessly at Joe and mouthed, "That's mine."

He made a gesture as if telling her to wait as her fought the crowds.

"Last call for flight 131."

She had to go but she didn't want to. Catching his eyes she mouthed a goodbye and passed through her gate utterly disappointed/

This trip was almost perfect… almost...

* * *

The End

* * *

Review! 


End file.
